The return of Cyrano De'Beregerac
by Lady Sashi
Summary: A new twist on an old favourite. Based on a true story. I owm nothing.
1. The Return Of Cyrano De'bergerac

The Return Of Cyrano De'bergerac

Rogue was strapped for cash, and if that wasn't enough Valentine's day was fast approaching. What was so special about the day anyway? Some guy named Valentine decided to defy the Emperor and marry soldiers in secret, the day he got the axe -literally- was February 14.

Oh yeah, real romantic.

After some thought though, Rogue had an idea which would solve both her cash problem, and her Valentine's Day blues.

_Cyrano For Hire. Have a special someone, don't know how to tell them. Can't find the words. Let your own personal Cyrano do the work for you. Five dollars per service. Completely anonymous. Consult room 231 after classes._

It was three weeks before Valentine's and Rogue had already made a fifty bucks. Only the clients knew she was the school Cyrano, and kept quiet about it. She was always good at writing and found the practise therapeutic, as well as lucrative. She would write and then have them redo it in their own hand and burn the original.

A flawless plan.

Rogue was clearing out after her last client when someone entered, closing the door discreetly behind them. Rogue looked up to see her best friend Kitty, staring surprised at her. "You're Cyrano"? Rogue smiled at her baffled friend, "what can I do for you"? Kitty recovered herself, " I want a note a day until Valentine's". she waved a wad of bills in the air and set them on the desk.

From what Kitty had told her, the guy had no idea she liked him, and for this kind of money, she must really have it bad. Kitty was Rogue's very best friend in the world, so she'd make it good. There was a week left before the big day.

_I hide in the shadows watching you sleep, wondering if it is me you are dreaming of. I hold you close in my thoughts willing you to feel me there. I crave the night with the darkness around me and imagine you there. Watching me. Wanting me. I dread the dawn, when the light comes to chase the shadow of you away. Yet I can't help but think, will today be the day? After a long blissful night in your arms, will today be the day there's nothing to chase away?_

Rogue put her pen down and looked at the two dozen failed attempts scattered in balls at her feet. This was the best she'd done, the best she could do for now, and the best was exactly what her best and most cherished of friends deserved.

Kitty squealed in delight when she read the note, and continued to be pleased with Rogue's work. Rogue sat back and thought, she had helped to create budding romances. She couldn't have one herself, but it felt good to be a part of helping others along.

Especially when she got to see the brilliant smile on Kitty's face.

Logan glanced at the piece of paper on his bed, they had been everywhere. In his locker in the locker rooms, in his jacket pockets when he left it unattended, now here. He picked it up, secretly hoping the secret admirer was Jean. Though he would never admit it, he was falling for the woman behind the words; hard.

_I see you and I want to run, want to move, but my legs have gone to water, and my heart pounds so hard I'm afraid it might burst. If the joys of having you are anything equal to the pains that coarse through me at the thought of not, then I think that I will have truly found heaven. I wait, breathless for the net time our eyes shall meet, the day when I hear you call my name, to know that I am forever yours. Till then, keeper of my heart, holder of my soul, object of my dreams and deepest desires. _

Rogue looked at the calendar with a long sigh. The day had arrived, although she had varied her style, getting information on the others' emotions, for this particular assignment, where she had to be generic and secretive, Rogue had found her own personal muse.

Logan.

All the things she wanted to say but never could. He had made it clear to her about the student teacher relations, and she had to respect him. If he didn't want her, she would respect that, but a girl could dream.

Rogue pressed the pen to her lips, Kitty had requested it early, so she could copy it and slip it to her mystery man. This would be her best work ever, or she'd put down her pen permanently. She thought about it all, the angst, the desire, feeling him so close, only to have him drift away. How she'd pondered her feelings for the man she couldn't have.

Rogue carried the paper carefully, she had worked for a good hour on it, and she couldn't wait to see Kitty's reaction. She rounded the corner to a sight she never thought she'd see in a million years.

Logan had his fingers laced through those of her very best friend and the kiss they shared, though innocent, was a far cry from platonic.

With an odd feeling of falling without ever hitting the ground, Rogue melted back into the shadows, and let fall the final note, still in her own hand.

When the day had drawn to a close, Logan did his rounds after seeing Kitty to her room. When she opened the door, she saw the money she had given Rogue fully intact, not a bill out of place.

As Logan finished up, he came across a trampled piece of paper. Thinking little of it, he picked it up and read it.

Slumping to the ground, he hung his head and cried.

_All the things I have wanted to say, I will say here and now, before you have a chance to stop me. I love you. I know you think I'm just a kid, I know you think this is just some crush. I feel like I can't breath when I'm with you, yet I'd gladly starve for air if it meant one more minute, one more glance. You don't see me, but I see you. I'll die to make you happy, but I need you to know. I love you. I can't say just how I feel about you, how you make me feel. No words are strong enough. It feels like the bottom of my stomach has dripped out. I'm drowning and I don't care. I want to lose myself in you, and never come up for air. If being without you means life will be better, I never want to live another day. I could hear no sweeter sound then the breath you breathe. I could feel no greater joy than you hear you call my name. I could have no greater title than the called yours. I could be no better a woman if I weren't with you. This I tell you, now before I lose my nerve. I love you. I love you. I love you. Tell me you love another, and I will die, but if it means you are happy, it is a small price to pay, and the final words on my lips and in the my thoughts shall be- I love you. I love you. I love you. _


	2. A Danger Mortal

**A/N: This is one of two possible endings to 'The ReturnOf Cyrano De'Bergerac'. Some prefer a happy ending, and some prefer pure tragedy. So I shall persent both in two seperate fics, and let you decide. For anyone familiar with the play, the titles may seem familiar.**

A Danger Mortal

Logan snapped himself out of his emotional outpouring, and reviewed the letter.

There was something there.

Something important that he needed to see.

_I'm drowning and I don't care. _

_there!_

How could he have been so stupid!

He was up in a flash and racing across the grounds.

_If being without you means life will be better, I never want to live another day. _

Please, don't let it be too late.

Please.

He stopped for a fraction of a second when he saw it, before diving forward.

Rogue lay face up in the middle of the lake.

Logan couldn't think of anything but getting to her.

Didn't think about how heavy his Adamantium skeleton made him until it was too late.

_Tell me you love another, and I will die, but if it means you are happy, it is a small price to pay._

He had to reach her, even though he knew from the shore it was too late.

As he sank to the depths with his arms around her, her own words echoed in his head.

_The final words on my lips and in the my thoughts shall be- I love you. I love you. I love you. _


	3. Choicest Of Earthly Beings

**A/N: This is one of two possible endings to 'The Return Of Cyrano De'Bergerac'. Some prefer a happy ending, and some prefer pure tragedy. So I shall persent both in two seperate fics, and let you decide. For anyone familiar with the play, the titles may seem familiar.**

**Choicest Of Earthly Beings**

Logan smoothed the paper and re-read the contents for the hundredth time.

_All the things I have wanted to say, I will say here and now, before you have a chance to stop me. I love you. I know you think I'm just a kid, I know you think this is just some crush. I feel like I can't breathe when I'm with you, yet I'd gladly starve for air if it meant one more minute, one more glance. You don't see me, but I see you. I'll die to make you happy, but I need you to know. I love you. I can't say just how I feel about you, how you make me feel. No words are strong enough. It feels like the bottom of my stomach has dropped out. I'm drowning and I don't care. I want to lose myself in you, and never come up for air. If being without you means life will be better, I never want to live another day. I could hear no sweeter sound then the breath you breathe. I could feel no greater joy than to hear you call my name. I could have no greater title than to be called yours. I could be no better a woman if I weren't with you. This I tell you, now before I lose my nerve. I love you. I love you. I love you. Tell me you love another, and I will die, but if it means you are happy, it is a small price to pay, and the final words on my lips and in the my thoughts shall be- I love you. I love you. I love you. _

He had come across the letter only a few hours ago while doing his rounds.

There had been a school 'Cyrano' penning love letters to all those lovesick fools who were too much of cowards to do it themselves. no one knew who the person was, but everyone had agreed that Valentine's day had a new saint.

That saint was Rogue, and she had penned one note too many, when she took on the assignment of her best friend Kitty.

Kitty had come to her with a very special assignment, and Rogue had given it her all; and done too well.

Kitty had petitioned Rogue to woo a would-be suitor.

Logan.

Cyrano wove a fine web, and no one could trace the origins of the mystery letters, which were reforged in wooer's own hand.

All but one.

This one had been on it's way to being delivered.

The final masterpiece.

Rogue had unwittingly, however discovered the object of Kitty's affections, and he had, with Rogue's help, discovered Kitty.

And was continuing to discover her before Rogue's shocked and unprecieved presence.

That brought them back to the pesent.

No one had seen Rogue all day, but it being Valetine's, they figured she was just locked up in her room, or off on her own somewhere.

She wasn't in her room when Kitty got there, and the money she had taken for Kitty's assignment hadn't been touched.

Where the hell could she be, and how the hell could he have been so stupid!

Realizing that moping about wasn't getting results, he proceeded to atempt to look for her. She hadn't taken anything from her room, and no one had seen her on the grounds all day.

She must have left in hurry, and after replaying what she must have seen, and how she must have felt, he didn't blame her.

He could have had Jean or the Professor look for her, but this was his mess, and he had to fix it.

This was the second time he had made her run, when he found her, there would never be a third.

Rogue had run hard and fast after what she had seen, and was never looking back. She had taken a bike from the garage, and was following the highway. She's stopped at a bar to fuel up, in every sense of the word, and had to stop outside the alley to be sick.

After today, the smell of stale beer and cigars made her sick.

She blew most of the money she had made on a sleezy motel room, and planned to move on in the morning.

Where, she didn't know, but anywhere was better than here.

When Rogue wearily opened the door to her room in the morning, she was roughly pushed back inside.

Wide awake, she looked up the bedraggeld, desheveled man, who had, unbeknownst to her, spent the night sleeping up against her door.

He was the last person she wanted to see right now, and attempted to brush her way past. Logan pushed himself against the door, closing it, and preventing her from leaving.

Rogue glared up at him, "what do you want"?

His answer was fast and shocking.

He grabbed her by the shoulders, and kissed her, hard and deep.

She was shocked, surprised and amazed all at the same time.

But she also hurting, and didn't have time for his twisted little games.

When her power began to open to him, she wanted to let it out, she wanted to make him feel what he had been doing to her.

But she knew better.

Was better.

Rogue struggeled against him, trying to break the contact, but he held her close, kissed her deeper.

She got enough leverage to pull her head up, "what are you doing, are you crazy, I could kill you"!

"I don't care, I deserve it, I want it. Take it all". He continued to reign kisses on her, nustling and suckling at her neck, uncaring that his breathing was getting ragged, as more and more of himself bled into her.

"Stop it"!, she braced her hands on his shoulders, forcing him away.

He sank to his knees.

"I'm so sorry", he wouldn't even look at her.

"Why are you here, you got what you wanted".

Logan swallowed and shook his head. "No. I wanted someone else, I was just too stupid to realize it".

Rogue turned away disgusted.

"I wanted the words. I wanted the mind and the lips, and the flesh that spilled those words onto paper". "I want you".

"I think you may have your tenses mixed".

He grabbed her and spun her around to face him. "No, I _want_ you. Now, and forever".

Rogue rolled her tongue around in her mouth as she thought. "What about Kitty"?

Logan raised an eyebrow, "who do you think tossed my butt out the door; while it was closed".

Rogue smiled a bit at the thought of Logan being phased through a closed door by force.

As she turned and began fiddling with the bed, Logan cocked his head in interest.

"What're you doing"?

"It's not a good idea to travel with the storm, and you'll need a place to sleep, unless you found the hall to your liking".

Logan walked over and put his arms around her. "What storm"?

Rogue smiled as she picked up the phone.


End file.
